Fiction Becomes Reality
by squirpsdolphin
Summary: A girl and her brothers end up in Berk by mistake from their world into Hiccups.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon only the OC's and any songs I use. **

**" " Talking**

**_' ' Thinking _**

* It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, bumped his head and he went to bed and he couldn't get up in the morning. *

Crack. Flicker. Boom.  
Lightning flashed through the house enveloping the darkness with light for a mere three seconds.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Shelby? Whats this purple stuff in the bottle?" Two voices asked entering my room.

"Well... Truthfully Spencer and Logan it makes a purple vapor or you could say it looks more like fog, but I don't know what else since I'm trying to watch a movie." I said gesturing to the t.v in the corner of the room.

"Haven't you seen _How To Train Your Dragon_ like five times already?" Logan inquired.

"Um.. No I haven't. I've seen it more then that. I lost count after my tenth time watching it." I said slightly annoyed.

Crack. Flicker. Booom.

The lightning flashed through the house with an unexpected roar startling Spencer and Logan. They accidentally dropped the container holding the weird purple liquid.

Crash. Shatter.

"Hey.. Uhh.. Shelby? What is happening to the purple liquid and the t.v.?" Spencer croaked out in fear.

The T.V. screen looked like a whirlpool of colors instead of having the movie How To Train Your Dragon on it. The purple liquid turned into a purple vapor type fog that surrounded my brothers and I. I couldn't see anything around me the fog was too thick.

I glared at the boys. "What did you guys do?" I managed to get out through my clenched teeth. I was furious not only did they go through my stuff without asking, but they also managed to cause something I had no control and solution over. On top of that the t.v. wasn't working.

"We.. Aha kinda accidentally dropped the container that had the liquid in it." Logan said sadly looking down at the floor.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _'Calm down Shelby. Don't get mad just because they went through your stuff and accidentally dropped the very thing you were wondering about what it exactly does.' _I sighed.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault, just don't do anything else I have to check the t.v. I said while walking over to the t.v by using the wall for support. I put my hand on the t.v. screen to bang my hand against it to make it start working again, but my hand goes right through the screen. All of a sudden Spencer and Logan both trip and knocks us all into the t.v.

We are falling out of the sky down to the ground. The boys and I got separated on the way down. They went to the left and I was falling to the right. I could see a shape coming up. _'Wait a second.. Is that... an island? Oh god. I recognize that island anywhere. It's Berk! Holy cow.. I'm in Hiccup's world. Yay!' _While this was going through mind I didn't see I was coming up to hitting the water in the cove.

Splash!

" I soo enjoy falling into water then getting cold afterwards." I muttered sarcastically getting out of the water. I start wringing out my light blue shirt trying to get it dried.

Snap.

I freeze. I stop wringing my shirt and slowly lift up my head.

Author notes:

* It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, bumped his head and he went to bed and he couldn't get up in the morning." * - Peter, Paul & Mary nursery rhymes


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**A/N Here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for those who have helped me with the story! I give credit to Leo'sluvr777 for helping me with describing certain parts and to ghostgirl111 with giving me some ideas. Thank you for favoriting and following me!**

**Spencer: That's great and all but when will Logan and I turn up?**

**Me: You just have to read it and see..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon only the new characters.**

**" " **Talking

_' ' Thinking_

**_' ' Dragon Talking/Thinking_**

_Previously on Fiction Becomes Reality_

_ " I soo enjoy falling into water then getting cold afterwards." I muttered sarcastically getting out of the water. I start wringing out my light blue shirt trying to get it dried._

_Snap._

_ I freeze. I stop wringing my shirt and slowly lift up my head._

I look up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. The eyes contained a nebula of twinkling stars that seemed to transport you far away galaxy that shone with such intensity you just couldn't look away. They were mesmerizing. A deep rumble vibrates through the air breaking me from my trance. I blink owlishly trying to wrap my mind around what I am seeing that is attached to the beautiful blue eyes.

"Whoa." I said in awe. I take in what is standing before me. Standing there before me was a dragon. A dragon that radiates the air around it with a sense of holiness and purity. The dragon is white as snow with a fringe like mane that went from the base of the head to the tips of its tail. Its wings are a shape similar to a bats, but very wide for easy and quickly maneuvers.

I take a breath to calm my nerves. '_ Okay Shelby, get a grip.. Its just a dragon... A very pretty dragon. No! Stop it! Damn it. Get a hold of yourself! You need to get out of there before you become dragon food.' _I start inching away to the left to try to make a break for leaving the cove. But before I could get far enough the dragon shou ts out a breath of frost that freezes the ground around my feet cutting off my escape. The ice goes all around where I am standing to the edge of the pond.

" Really?! Is this really necessary?" I said a bit irritated while pointing down at my feet. I try to move my feet but they are frozen well to the ground that I can't move them. I could feel my eye twitching in irritation. _' Why does this have to happen to me? I was perfectly fine at home watching the movie, but then the boys HAD to come in and bug me. I should of hide the flask that contained that purple stuff... Well at least I know what it does_ now..' A voice cuts through my thoughts startling me.

**_ ' Foolish human, as if I would just let you walk away without me studying you first!'_ **The dragon growled to itself thinking since I am a human I wouldn't understand it.

" Hey! I am not a fool! I'm sorry that I thought you were going to eat me, that was my mistake. You don't have to go through with freezing the whole area by the edge of the pond so I can't get away." I stiffly said while having my arms crossed over my chest while glaring at the dragon wishing for the ice to just disappear.

The dragon just stares blankly at me trying to process what it just heard. All of a sudden I hear a throaty rumble coming from the dragon almost as if was coughing, but it didn't seem to be in any distress.

Wait a second... Was it... laughing at me?

_** 'You are a very interesting human indeed. Not only you can understand me, but you have some fire in you. Tell me, what is your name?'** _The dragon amusedly stated after catching its breath from laughing at me.

"You done laughing at me now? Its rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own first!" I snapped at the dragon rather hotly. I don't like to be laughed at, for any reason. I get really pissed and my temper gets the best of me in these kind of occasions.. Some people say when I am really mad, I give them a glare that says _I WILL KILL YOU!.. _ I tried hard not to snap at the dragon, but what can you do when you find out someone was laughing at you? Would you just stand there and take it..? Nope. I wouldn't.

**_'Ahh.. Your right. Where are my manners? My name? I'm a Wiite Draak, little__ one.'_**The dragon said coughing to mask its amusement.

I stare at the dragon._. 'Ooo that's Dutch for White Dragon. Sweetness.. But wait wouldn't Wiite Draak be the dragon's species name?_ I wondered.. Hmm.. I start stroking my chin 'like men do when they are thinking about something when they have a beard' to think of an actual name for the Wiite Draak. _'Okay so.. the dragon is.. wait. I don't even know what gender it is.. UGH._

"Can I ask you something? Ill tell you my name after you answer it.. ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL!?" I said huffing at the dragon in frustration. The dragon is hard to understand. When I say its hard to understand, I am talking about its voice. I haven't been able to figure out by its voice if either its a boy or a girl.

The dragon rolls its eyes at me. Jerk.

**_'I'm a boy.. Now will you tell me you name.'_**He said in a _DUH _tone.

_'Stupid dragon. He is very impatient. I might as well get it over with by telling him my name. It's not like I'll ever see him again... Right? Hellooo? -...- Thanks a lot conscious.. Where are you when I need you.. _I grumbled to myself.

I sighed. " My name is Shelby. Nice meeting you. Can you please unfreeze my feet now." I said gesturing down to the ground. I was getting tired. I was getting to the point of wanting to just lay down where I stood and sleep, I was that tired. I could feel my energy fading away very quickly. I guess falling into a pond and then start arguing with a dragon takes a lot out of a person.

The dragon nods his head. The ice slowly starts to dissipate from my feet and the edge of the pond. When the ice is finally gone I shake both of my legs to get some feeling into them since they became numb while trapped in the ice. When I feel the numbness fade away, I walk towards a grassy spot a couple feet away from where I was standing and I lay down.

I slowly start stretching my muscles to relieve the stiff sensation that they established from standing for so long. Creeaack.. I groan in relief at the sound of my stiff joints cracking. I scouted down a little in the grass to lay more comfortably on my back. My eyes flutter close and I mumble "nice meeting you Turac." I said falling asleep to the dragon I named thinking he wouldn't hear me.

**Authors Note: How was it? Please review me! And if you have any ideas you think i should do please let me know!**

**Spencer: We weren't in it! Your mean!**

**Me: Sorry! You will be in it soon just be patient!**


End file.
